Killua Gaje Birthday
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Hari Ini Ultahnya si bocah ubanan a. k. a Killua. Bagaimanakah ultahnya itu?apakah sad ending?happy ending?atau gaje ending? Spesial for Killua Birthday!mind to RnR?


**Killua Gaje Birthday**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :HXH punya Yoshiro Togashi**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :OOC(s);Gaje(s);Mistypo(s);Humor Garing;**

**Enjoy my Fic**

**7 July , Zaoldyeck Mansion**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar jauh lebih terang karena telah dig anti dengan lampu Philip, maksud saya karena ada yang akan bertambah tua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bocah ubanan penggemar cokelat ini, Killua Zaoldyeck. (Kalau maniak semangka itu Hitsugaya Toushirou hehe)** .**

Di pagi yang cerah ini, batang hidung si bocah ubanan masih belum terlihat juga(ya iyalah, emang batang hidungnya sepanjang apaan sih?). Di sudut ruangan terlihatlah seorang kakek-kakek yang rambutnya sudah putih semua, dengan langkah lemah ia masuk ke kamar cucunya dan mulai membangunkan cucunya yang masih molor itu.

"Cu, bangun… "ujar sang kakek

"Eh, Kakek!"sorak sang cucu seraya menendang sang kakek malang.

"Dasar cucu kurang ajar! Dan minta di ajar! Hadou no 31 shakkaho!" Dari tangan si kakek muncul bola api bewarna merah dan melesat kea rah si cucu.

"Bakudou no 63 Sajo sabaku!" kali ini sebuah tali muncul dan mengikat si kakek renta yang malang.

"Baiklah! Akan ku ahiri kau sekarang!"ujar sang cucu seraya mengacungkan zanpakutounya

Dan-

(Readers:Woi! Ini bukan bleach author bego!*lempar author pake sepatu dan sandal jepit*

Author: Hehehe iya, sory salah. Oke kembali ke cerita sebenarnya)

"Cu… Cu… tolong galiin kuburan kakek cu… "ujar sang kakek yang lagi bawa cangkul itu.

Killua yang terbangun segera menelan ludah " Ka-ka-ka-kakek cangkul!" sorak Killua dan-

(Readers:Woi! Napa jadi ke cerita kakek cangkul!*lempar author pakai sampah*

Author:Gya… Salah lagi*kabur dari kejaran readers*)

.

.

.

"Killua, bangun,"ujar sang kakek berambut putih yang tidak renta, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zeno Zaoldyeck.

"Apa Kek?"tanya Killua yang masih setengah sadar.

"Ayo bangun… Ada yang ingin kakek bicarakan,"ujar Zeno lagi.

"Apa sih kek, ngomong aja," ujar Killua yang masih belum bangun itu(dasar cucu durhaka! Anak baik jangan di tiru)

"Jadi begini, ahir-ahir ini kakek sering merasa… "

"Huwa! Kakek! Jangan lupa warisannya!" sorak Killua

"Dasar cucu durhaka! Kau beruntung karena hari ini aku tidak mungkin marah padamu! Selamat ulang tahun cucuku!" Sorak Zeno dengan gajenya seraya niup trompet taon baru, membuat Killua langsung cengo, jaw drop,sweatdrop, dan drop-drop yang lain(lah?)

"Emang gue ultah ya?"tanya Killua dengan tampang polos(Gya! Author tepar)

"Iya, cucuku! Umurmu sudah 15 tahun,"ujar Zeno seraya nangis haru.

"Uapa! "sorak Killua lebay yang langsung memekakkan telinga sang kakek malang.

Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo Killua segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera ngacir ke kamar mandi. Bukan untuk mandi, tapi untuk melihat tingginya yang ternyata naik 2 cm(halah), tapi menimbulkan efek bahagia pada bocah ubanan ini.

"Ye! Naik 2 cm!Hore!" sorak Killua dengan gajenya.

Sedang Zeno hanya speechles dengan kelakuan cucunya yang tidak ada satupun yang waras, yang satu Terlalu Feminime, setiap saat selalu menjahit kebaya padahal cowok tulen dan sering beli lip gloss dan eye shadow(Illumi), yang satu Hikikomori dan maniak computer sampai-sampai kamarnya kayak ruang mesin kapal selam(Milluki), yang ini autis dan maniak coklat dan senang jahil dengan menyerap listrik kayak petugas PLN(Killua),yang satu pelit, masa minta di kabulkan permintaan pakai bayar uang muka dan uang jalan dulu? Lama-lama dia ada bakat jadi rentenir(Alluka), yang satu lagi malah maniak laba-laba, sampai-sampai memelihata tarantula dan ngawetin laba-laba berukuran 1 cm hingga 3 m(lah?!)(Kalluto). Padahal anaknya (Silva) assassin handal yang sering dijadikan idola Koran kompas(lah?) dan ibunya programmer yang bisa menghack account pemerintah(lah?!) tapi kenapa tidak ada bakat yang menurun dengan sempurna pada **IlluMilluKilluAlluKalluto **tersebut.

'Apakah ini salah bunda mengandung atau salah bapa mengandung?'ujar Zeno lagi (mana ada bapa mengandung!)

.

.

.

Ahirnya setelah kegajean di pagi hari, maka ultah Killua pun di adakan.

"Nah, kamu mau apa?"tanya ayahnya Silva.

"Kerajaan cokelat!" sorak Killua antusias. Dan dalam sekejap telah berdiri istana coklat dengan ukuran 90 meter x 40 meter(Waw! Author mau). Readers nggak usah bingung dari mana munculnya, udah tau kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alluka. Mereka sudah membayar 90000000000 ¥ untuk ultah Killua.

Tapi mungkin readers masih penasaran dari mana datangnya istana cokelat itu, mari kita intip York Shin Park.

"Ma, kog tower cokelatnya hilang,"ujar salah seorang anak laki-laki.

"Ajaib,"ujar seorang anak perempuan.

Sedang penjaga taman itu langsung cengo dan memutar otak hingga badan namun ia tidak tau kemana menghilangnya istana cokelat tersebut.

Kembali ke Zaoldyeck mansion.

"Nih, kakak beliin kucing putih,"ujar Illumi seraya menyerahkan sebuket(lah?) maksudnya beberapa kucing bewarna putih yang berada dalam kotak.

"Makasih Nee-chan!"ujar Killua seraya memeluk kakak tercintanya yang baiknya hanya kadang-kadang itu.

"Nah, ini dari gue,"ujar Milluki seraya menyerahkan sebuah PSP multifungsi yang bisa memainkan game apa saja dan dimana saja, tanpa harus kehabisan baterai(Wa! Author juga mau!)

"Ini dari kita," ujar Kalluto dan Alluka seraya menyerahkan 3 gerobak Choco robo kun, yang langsung membuat mata Killua segede bola basket(lah?!).

"Nah ini dari kakek,"ujar Zeno seraya menyerahkan sebuah ginset.

Semua langsung cengo.

"Hah Ginset?"ujar Kikyo bingung.

"Untuk apa Kek?"ujar Killua makin bingung.

"Untuk menyalurkan bakatmu sebagai petugas PLN hahahahaha!" ujar Zeno seraya tertawa gaje, membuat yang lain langsung jawdrop.

Dengan Demikian berahirlah, ultah Killua yang di penuhi dengan ke gajean nggak jelas tersebut.

**THE END**

"**Minna! Lama tidak berjumpa! "sorak Hikary**

"**Dasar author tak bertanggung jawab,"ujar Killua.**

"**Udahlah, oke! Tanjoubi omedetou! Killua-chan!" Sorak Author seraya ngasih sepaket cokelat yang entah ngambil dimana.**

"**Makasih thor,"ujar Killua seraya asik ngemil cokelat.**

"**Oke, minna, mind to RnR?"**


End file.
